Mi nombre es Demian
by Strangelet
Summary: Tengo tu cabello, tus cejas, tu boca y tu mandíbula. Los ojos, la nariz y las pecas de mamá.


Algunas explicaciones no tan necesarias:

El mayor capricho de J.K. Rowling fue darle a Severus Snape una muerte terrible, miserable y triste tras una vida —pero qué coincidencia— terrible, miserable y triste. Sólo nos queda pensar que le tenía manía, mucha manía. He decidido, entonces, que mi mayor capricho sea reivindicarlo a través de la figura de Demian, después de su muerte, sólo porque me ha dado la gana.

La infancia de Severus fue dura y sombría, con un padre que se ganó a pulso su desprecio, con las burlas de sus compañeros en Hogwarts y con la dolorosa ausencia de una sola figura protectora que si le diera la espalda fuera solamente para cubrirle, para enfrentar cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazarle. Quizá Lily, durante algún tiempo... pero ya todos sabemos cómo acabó eso. Lily nunca lo entendió del todo.

Demian es, al igual que Severus, un niño brillante, callado e introspectivo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de éste, crece idolatrando la figura de un padre muerto mas nunca ausente, tiene una familia que lo adora y tiene también un amigo incondicional que lo comprende y lo cuida con lealtad infinita. Es justo ahí donde radica otro pequeño capricho mío: Teddy. Porque la historia de Teddy es preciosa y el hecho de que hubiera sido reducida a la imagen de Remus y Tonks yaciendo muertos en el suelo y a una desapasionada mención en la que no recuerdo siquiera haber oído su nombre fue, en una palabra, horrible. Que además la única escena en que aparecía hubiese sido recortada de la última película sólo puede llamarse de una forma: una putada superlativa. Con todas sus letras. Y así, aunque esta historia no trate de él ni de sus padres, sí la siento como una forma de hacerle un pequeño homenaje, una suerte de cariño en la cabeza. Y es que hay que querer mucho a Teddy.

"Mi nombre es Demian" puede leerse como un fanfiction independiente. Sin embargo, nació a partir de una posibilidad apenas entreabierta a lo largo de "En Revolución", que pueden encontrar accesando a mi perfil y para el cual funge como una especie de epílogo optativo, una suerte de _¿y qué si no todo hubiera sido tan sombrío?_ que no quise agregar directamente a esa historia porque ésta ya estaba concebida de una forma en particular y porque si algo nos ha enseñado muy bien la Rowling es que un epílogo mal colocado puede joderse años enteros de historias. Al haber tenido su génesis justo ahí, quienes hayan leído "En Revolución" podrán encontrar ciertos paralelismos y algunos detalles (como la posibilidad de la concepción de Demian y su nacimiento a tan pocos meses de haber terminado la guerra) que tendrán más sentido teniendo esa referencia previa. Aún así, no creo que sea indispensable su lectura.

Huelga decir que escribiendo esto no gano más que retrasarme en el trabajo y alegrarme el día con sus comentarios (y prometo que uno de estos días me daré el tiempo para responderlos uno a uno, como debe ser y ustedes se merecen). También me gusta suponer que está claro que nada de esto es mío: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de algunos señores muy ricos. Demian, por otro lado, es propiedad exclusiva de todos aquellos que con paciencia de santos sigueron "En Revolución" a pesar de la espera, que —estoy perfectamente consciente de ello— fue enorme. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, por sus palabras y su tiempo. Gracias también a todos los que, aún sin comentar, se hicieron presentes a través de todas esas alertas del sitio que llegaron a la bandeja de entrada de mi correo. Gracias, por último, a todos los demás, simplemente por estar.

Para ustedes con cariño infinito.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es Demian<strong>

_Y cuando alzo los ojos para observarte_

_en mi corazón se inicia un terremoto_

_que suspende en mi alma todos los latidos._

—Dante Alighieri

Tenía dos años y ocho meses la primera vez que te vi. Era un miércoles frío y oscurecido por un denso manto de cirros, cúmulos y estratos (mamá me había enseñado el nombre de las nubes durante las primeras lluvias del año, señalándolas con el dedo a través de la ventana mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello y veía las primeras gotas caer, completamente fascinado). Pero aquella mañana no llovía. Sentado a la mesa, ignorando mis cereales de colores, hilaba las letras que reconocía en la portada de El Profeta, que quedaba a mi vista mientras el tío Ron hundía la cabeza en las páginas interiores, seguramente en la sección deportiva. Estaba aprendiendo a leer. Entendía, por el recuadro en la parte superior de la página, que era el 2 de mayo del año 2001. Entendía, más abajo, que se celebraba el tercer aniversario de la batalla. Entendía también, en letras grandes, mayúsculas y negras, algo sobre los homenajes y los héroes caídos. Pero yo era apenas un niño que ignoraba el significado verdadero de la guerra y de la muerte. Y sin embargo algo, no sé a ciencia cierta qué, comprendí cuando entre el rostro de aquel anciano de ojos azules y la imagen de esa mujer de cabello rosado cuya sonrisa me hacía pensar en Ted, tus ojos me miraron entornados entre dos cortinas de cabellos negros, frunciendo una y otra vez el ceño en la fotografía ovalada.

El corazón me latía con fuerza contra el pecho, los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija sobre tu imagen animada. La respiración se me agitaba y era apenas un jadeo desbocado rompiendo el pacífico silencio de la cocina. _"¿Demian?"_, logré escuchar a mamá, lejos, muy lejos entre la electricidad que me zumbaba al oído y que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo en un extraño cosquilleo. _"¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Demian?"_. Las tazas y los cubiertos temblaban ruidosamente en la mesa. La energía me hormigueaba en la punta de los dedos. Algo estalló desde mi cuerpo con un estruendo parecido al trueno. Y de pronto todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

_"Pero qué mierda..."_, susurró el tío Ron después de convocar un Lumos que iluminó apenas la habitación, mientras mamá me miraba cubriéndose con una mano la boca antes de reparar en las fotografías del periódico. _"Oh, Demian..."_, suspiró con la voz cargada de emoción tras ver tu imagen sombría. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y una expresión en el rostro que jamás le había visto, y por un momento no supe si estaba a punto de reír o de lanzarse a llorar. Yo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender del todo, sintiendo cómo caía sobre mi cuello y mis mejillas, haciéndome cosquillas, mi cabello. Desordenado. Negro. _Largo_. Tan sólo un par de minutos después de haber sido, como siempre, corto. Impecablemente corto.

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que te vi, y no puedo decir que te reconocí. Pero podría apostar por mi vida que si mi magia se manifestó aquel día fue porque hubo algo mío que reconoció en ti.

Ni siquiera la abuela Weasley, con el Manual Ilustrado de Peluquería Mágica Para Toda la Familia que le regaló el tío Bill en Navidad, fue capaz de cortar mi cabello sin que al segundo siguiente volviera a crecer hasta rozarme los hombros. _"Es inútil, querida. Lo único que lograremos será juntar suficiente cabello para hacer una alfombra, pero no dejará de crecer"_, le decía a mamá. _"Pues a mí me parece que luces adorable, Demian", _susurró la tía Ginevra con una gran sonrisa guiñándome un ojo y revolviéndome el cabello. Le sonreí de vuelta, levemente apenado. _"Es sólo que es muy difícil verlo así, Ginny... se parece tanto a... y además Ron. Me preocupa Ron"_, dijo mamá._ "Oh, Hermione, mi hermano podrá ser un idiota en ocasiones, pero es noble. Quiere mucho al niño, pero jamás ha pretendido ocupar el lugar de su padre. Es algo que respeta demasiado, ¿no es cierto, Harry?". _Él murmuró afirmativamente jugando con Teddy en el suelo. _"Tiene lógica, Hermione. Cuando éramos chicos el hecho de que todo el mundo señalara el parecido que tengo con mis padres me hacía sentir, de cierta forma, más cerca de ellos. Ron lo sabe. Demian es muy chico para entender muchas cosas, pero ver su fotografía obviamente lo impactó. Estoy seguro de que de alguna forma intuyó algo. Y su padre fue un héroe, Hermione. Fue un hombre excepcional. No deberías negarle la oportunidad de sentir lo que sentía yo"_. Mamá suspiró acomodándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. _"Supongo que tienen razón. Es sólo que no sé si estaré preparada cuando comience a hacer preguntas"._

Yo observaba la escena sin entender demasiado, ligeramente intimidado por la sensación de haber hecho algo malo. Ted dejó de jugar con el tío Harry y se acercó hasta mi silla._ "Me gusta tu pelo, Dem", _me dijo sonriendo mientras su cabello rubio crecía y se oscurecía hasta igualar el mío. Le devolví una sonrisa enorme. Ted siempre fue así. Me llevaba apenas un par de meses, pero siempre encontraba una manera de protegerme de lo que fuera y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre fue mi hermano mayor, mi mejor compañero. Y aunque yo raras veces hablaba, siempre supo comprenderme a la perfección.

Éramos una sola familia. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando se nace en el límite de la guerra. Aquel 2 de mayo estábamos todos reunidos en Shell Cottage, las nubes se habían disipado y el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte tiñendo la estancia de rojo. _"¡Niños!", _dijo el tío Ron asomándose por una puerta con la sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro pecoso y el azul de sus ojos más intenso que nunca, _"¿quieren conocer a la bebé?". "¡Ya nació la bebé!",_ gritó Ted eufórico tomándome de la mano y jalándome hasta la habitación dando saltitos. En la cama estaba la tía Fleur, enrojecida y despeinada, con un bultito de mantas en brazos y el tío Bill recostado a su lado observando embelesado._ "Vengan, niños —_dijo la tía Fleur muy quedito con ese acento gracioso que siempre ha tenido— _alguien los _quiegue conoceg_". _Y, trepando con cuidado en la cama, la vimos por primera vez: rosada y pequeña, con las manos diminutas apretadas y los ojitos hinchados. Yo no quise acercarme más; nunca había visto algo tan frágil y tan lindo, y la posibilidad de hacerle daño me daba muchísimo miedo. Ted, en cambio, sí lo hizo._ "Qué bonita"_, susurró como hipnotizado, a pocos centímetros de su cabecita. _"Se llama Victoire", _dijo el tío Bill con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de tía Fleur. _"Victoire...", _repitió Ted, acariciando el nombre como si fuera un cristal que pudiera romperse. Entonces ella abrió apenas los ojos y, alzando su mano pequeña, tomó en un puño diminuto un mechón del cabello de Ted, que al instante se volvió casi tan rojo como sus mejillas.

_"Ven, Demian. Tengo un regalo para ti", _me susurró al oído algunos meses después. Era Navidad, estábamos todos reunidos en casa de los abuelos Weasley y los villancicos sonaban lejanos mientras Ted y yo nos escondíamos detrás de un sofá. _"Me salió el otro día en una rana de chocolate. Pensé que te gustaría". _Y del bolsito que cargaba siempre consigo sacó, medio arrugada y manchada de chocolate, una tarjeta pentagonal. Y ahí estabas tú de nuevo: el mismo gesto serio, mi propio cabello, haciendo elegantes florituras con la varita mientras sobre la palma de tu mano danzaban, reptando de la boca de un vial, una lengua de fuego blanco, otra lengua de fuego negro. _"Feliz Navidad, Dem". _

Ese cromo con tu imagen se volvió mi tesoro más grande. Dormía con él bajo la almohada de noche, lo llevaba conmigo de día. Cuando mamá lo encontró muchos meses después, mientras me deseaba buenas noches, el cromo estaba ya pálido y gastado de tanto repasar con mis dedos tu rostro acariciando los rastros compartidos. Tengo tu cabello, tus cejas, tu boca y tu mandíbula. Los ojos, la nariz y las pecas de mamá. _"¿Sabes quién es este hombre, mi amor?", _me preguntó suspirando con la mirada triste fija en tu rostro en la tarjeta. Asentí con la cabeza: _"Es mi papá"._

Mi cumpleaños llegó pocas semanas después, con la algarabía de la gente, de los dulces y los regalos. Los tíos Ron y George me obsequiaron un surtido completo de Sortilegios Weasley ante la mirada reprobatoria de mamá y la fascinada de Ted; tío Harry, tía Ginny, la abuela Tonks y Ted una canasta gigantesca llena de mis golosinas favoritas —y una buena dotación de las de Teddy, que había elegido él mismo—; los abuelos Weasley me dieron una bufanda gris con mis iniciales bordadas que me colgué al cuello con muchísima alegría. Pero el mejor regalo llegó cuando ya todos se habían marchado y sólo quedábamos en casa mamá y yo. _"Tengo algo especial para ti, Demian", _dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación, y regresó con un libro forrado en cuero negro sin ninguna inscripción en el exterior. Se sentó en el sillón conmigo recostado contra su pecho. _"¿Sabes qué dice aquí?", _dijo señalando una línea de su caligrafía en la primera página: _Para Demian, a quien sin haberte conocido le sobran motivos para enorgullecerse de ti_. Sentí el estómago dándome un vuelco al notar la extraña forma en que estaba escrita la dedicatoria. Para mí, pensando en ti, hablándote a ti. Asentí con la cabeza. _"No sabes cuánto me costó conseguirlas todas, mi cielo...", _suspiró dando vuelta a la página.

Era un álbum. Un álbum de fotografías que ella misma había recopilado y ordenado. Ahí estabas tú, a mi edad, con la mirada sombría frente a un mustio árbol de Navidad. Con tu uniforme de Hogwarts, sosteniendo un ejemplar de Pociones Avanzadas al lado de un señor pomposo y gordo. _"Él es el profesor Horace Slughorn. Le gustaba rodearse de estudiantes destacados y talentosos. Por eso tu papá está aquí". _Yo observaba la fotografía embelesado. _"Era un pocionista brillante, Demian _—decía con una intensidad desconocida en la voz mientras besaba mi cabeza—. _Un hombre brillante. Y tú eres tan listo como él". _Sentía mi pecho inflarse más y más de orgullo mientras las fotografías avanzaban. No eran muchas, pero de cada una de ellas mamá tenía algo que decir._ "Esta es la ampliación de una imagen mucho más grande del Gran Comedor. Ya lo verás cuando vayas a Hogwarts: es precioso. ¿Ves la manzana? _—sonreía—. _Le encantaban las manzanas, casi tanto como a ti". _Había también algunas fotografías recortadas de artículos de periódicos y revistas._ "Hay mucha gente que aún no cree en él _—me decía con cierta rabia—. _Luego, cuando salgas al mundo, Demian, te darás cuenta. Habrá gente que intentará molestarte solamente por llevar su apellido. Pero lo único que importa, mi amor, es que debes sentirte orgulloso de llevarlo. Estoy segura de que él, donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso de ti también"._

Los años pasaban, lentos, cálidos y fáciles. Mi empeño en conocer más de ti daba frutos. Teddy se divertía ayudándome, jugando a ser un detective en una misión peligrosísima. Nos enteramos de detalles pequeños que yo atesoraba con una sonrisa en los labios: eras zurdo, como yo. Te gustaba el chocolate amargo y las almendras tostadas. Bebías el té con un solo cubo de azúcar. Eras —en palabras de la abuela Weasley— exasperantemente serio y formal. Yo era feliz descubriéndote de a poco.

Tenía seis años cuando, en una de nuestras exploraciones secretas en la biblioteca del tío Harry, encontramos un libro con tu nombre. Una biografía que hurtamos y que leí en una sola noche. Lloré de rabia al leer todas las cosas que mamá y los demás nunca me quisieron decir. Los mortífagos. Las torturas. Las muertes. Tu muerte. _"¿Sabes por qué te llamas así?", _me preguntó mamá a la mañana siguiente, quitándome suavemente el libro de entre las manos y limpiándome con las yemas de los dedos las lágrimas de las mejillas. Negué con la cabeza sin voltearla a ver. _"Hace muchos años tu papá me habló de un libro al que le tenía un cariño especial. Me llevó un tiempo comprender el porqué. En ese libro, mi vida, un chico se ve intimidado por una presencia maligna que lo atormenta hasta que conoce a un muchacho que lo saca de la oscuridad. El libro se llama Demian en honor a ese chico que le iluminó el camino", _dijo acariciándome suavemente el cabello_."¿Entiendes ahora?". _Asentí con la cabeza, lanzándome a su falda, hundiendo en ella mi rostro para que no me viera llorar, echándote más que nunca de menos.

Con los años llegaron más niños a la familia, primos, hermanos que Ted y yo cuidábamos celosamente engrandeciéndonos en el papel de ser los mayores. _"Fred", _murmuró solemnemente el tío George sosteniendo en brazos a su primer hijo, con la piel oscura de la tía Angelina y los ojos azules idénticos a los suyos; reflejo exacto de los de su hermano ausente: _"Se llamará Fred". _Luego llegó James, una bolita feliz y ruidosa de cabello y ojos castaños, hijo de tía Ginny y tío Harry, una copia al carbón de la personalidad del tío Ron. Un par de años después vino Albus, callado y sereno, con el cabello muy negro, tan parecido a mí._ "Albus Severus", _dijo suavemente el tío Harry mirándome especialmente a mí, mientras a mí me cosquilleaba el pecho. Y entonces llegó Rose, con el cabello endiabladamente rojo y los ojos más azules que he visto jamás. Pero era, de alguna forma, la viva imagen de mamá.

Nunca se quisieron casar. Mamá no quiso renunciar a su apellido de soltera y el tío Ron estuvo de acuerdo. En alguna ocasión me pareció escuchar entre las pláticas de los adultos que no querían que yo me sintiera excluído. También que estaban nerviosos por la llegada de la bebé. Pero yo la quise desde el primer momento, aunque no tuviéramos en común ni el semblante ni el apellido, y me prometí cuidarla durante cada segundo de mi vida.

Mi carta para Hogwarts llegó pocos meses después que la de Ted, un par de días después del cumpleaños de mamá y habiendo iniciado ya el año escolar, junto con otra carta firmada con una letra asimétrica y casi ilegible:_ "¡Hufflepuff! Supongo que eso significa que no estaremos en la misma casa; tú podrías ser todo menos un Hufflepuff. Sólo, por lo que más quieras, Demian, cuando entres a Hogwarts no seas un Slytherin; las chicas son mucho más guapas en Ravenclaw. Por cierto: feliz cumpleaños, Dem. Guarda para mí una rebanada de pastel para cuando nos veamos en diciembre. Si no lo haces, Demian..."._

Rose fue quien más lloró, casi un año después, en la plataforma 9¾. El corazón se me encogió cuando solté su mano diminuta para abordar el tren, que persiguió corriendo después de arrancar. _"¡Adiós, hermano! ¡Te quiero!"._

_"¡Ravenclaw!", _gritaba Teddy tras la ceremonia de selección, abandonando entre grandes aspavientos la mesa de Hufflepuff y dirigiéndose a mí en medio de la cena. _"Honestamente, Demian, no esperaba que te tomaras tan a pecho aquel comentario...". _Alcé una ceja, sonriendo. _"Aunque tampoco puedo decir que me sorprenda. Eres un chico muy listo". _Me revolvía el pelo entre risas, con el afán de molestarme, cuando un chico mayor de Slytherin se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa torcida. "_Mi abuelo dice que tu padre no fue más que un cobarde. Que todo ese cuento de que siempre estuvo de parte de Potter no fue más que una mentira para salvar el pellejo por si acaso sobrevivía, pero que no era más que un mortífago demasiado débil para valer algo, ¿qué opinas al respecto, enano?", _me preguntó. No contesté. _"¿Qué? ¿Es que eres mudo?". _Ted lo enfrentó, sin importarle que le sacara casi un par de cabezas. _"Demian sólo habla cuando tiene algo importante que decir. No se le dan muy bien los diálogos inútiles. Quizá podrías aprenderle algo". _Cuando la directora llegó a interferir, Ted ya tenía un ojo morado y el Slytherin las marcas de sus dientes en un brazo. Y así, con Ted cumpliendo un castigo por _despliegue injustificado de salvajismo ramplón, comportamiento barbárico y falta de civismo _en el despacho de la directora, comenzó el año escolar.

_"Demian, despierta", _me sacudían en sueños, ya entrada la noche, un par de semanas después. _"Vamos, Dem". _Me incorporé en mi cama mirando a Ted y restregándome con las manos los ojos húmedos de sueño, preguntándome cómo habría podido colarse a esas horas en la torre de Ravenclaw. _"Estuve dos horas esperando que alguien entrara o saliera para poder pasar. ¡Dos horas, Demian!", _susurraba exaltado. _"Y otro rato más esperando a que dieran las doce. ¿Sabes qué día es?". _Ni siquiera me dejó responder. _"Ya es 21 de septiembre. Ahora ven, tengo un regalo para ti". _Lo miré indeciso un segundo. _"¡Oh, por favor! No tienes idea de cuánto me costó convencer a mi padrino de que era una idea fantástica para conseguir que me enviara su capa. Vamos, ven". _Y suspirando con resignación me levanté de la cama y dejé que Ted nos envolviera a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del despacho de la directora McGonagall y miré a Ted con inseguridad. _"¿Recuerdas el día de la pelea? Ese día lo vi. Me moría de ganas de decírtelo, pero supuse que quedaría mejor esperarme a tu cumpleaños y ahorrarme el tener que comprarte algo", _me dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras seguía mirándolo, indeciso. _"Demian"_, me dijo, más serio. _"¿Alguna vez te he fallado?"_. No. Jamás._ "Confía en mí. Ve ahí adentro. Llévate la capa si así te sientes mejor. Tu regalo está en la pared, del lado izquierdo"_. Suspiré antes de entrar. _"Feliz cumpleaños, Demian", _alcancé a escuchar su voz en un susurro inflamado antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí.

Caminé despacio por la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido, sintiéndome terriblemente expuesto aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Había toda clase de cosas increíbles en aquel despacho, pero me enfoqué en el sitio que Ted me había dicho; me sentía extraño ahí y quería regresar lo antes posible a mi torre. Nunca me han gustado los problemas.

_Vindictus Veridian_, alcancé a leer en la semipenumbra, con el suave brillo de un Lumos en la punta de mi varita, bajo el cuadro de un viejo mago que dormía con un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de su boca. _Dilys Derwent_. _Phineas Nigellus Black_. El corazón me martilleaba fuerte y claro contra el pecho mientras recorría con la mirada los cuadros de los directores dormidos. _Newton Scamander_. Quizá... _Armando Dippet_._ Albus Dumbledore_.

Y en el último de los cuadros, con los ojos entornados, quizá intuyendo algo que se movía en la noche, estabas tú. Hiciste el amago de girarte hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore, probablemente para despertarlo y advertirle de la intrusión, y, asustado por la posibilidad, me arranqué la capa de un solo golpe, jadeando sonoramente, revelándome ante ti con ojos y boca abiertos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente, completamente sobrepasado por la emoción. Tú me devolvías la mirada en un gesto dolorosamente igual al mío, con las cejas contraídas y los ojos negros bien abiertos, conteniendo apenas el aliento. Y supe que, de alguna forma, tú también me reconocías.

Muchas veces había imaginado lo que te diría de tenerte de frente, papá. Todas las grandes palabras de orgullo y de agradecimiento. Cuánto me hubiera gustado conocerte. Lo mucho que sin embargo te quiero. Te hubiera dicho que no te preocuparas, que mamá está bien. Que te quiere, que te extraña muchísimo, pero que está bien. Que estamos todos bien y que es gracias a ti. Pero ahí, frente a tu imagen consciente, sólo fui capaz de decir una cosa, una sola cosa que, sin embargo, con el pecho lleno de orgullo y la voz más clara que nunca, se me antojó más que suficiente.

Y mi voz retumbó en el despacho como el eco de un lento tambor, como el quedo temblor de mi propio corazón agazapado en mi flanco izquierdo.

—_Mi nombre es Demian _—te dije—. _Mi nombre es Demian Snape._


End file.
